theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Merag (SWTOR)
Merag is a character of Bill24601 for Hide and Seek and to continue the Barian Legacy For the detailed backstory, see Shadow Origins: Merag Story Merag lived on the planet Baria with her brother Peyagrrom and friends Mizael, Durbe and Vesmir. They all lived peaceful lives until a shuttle descended upon them as Dark Master Gravatus arrived. He told them they had grown too powerful and were a threat to his rule, so he began to wipe them all out. Peyagrrom and Durbe were slain as Mizael took Merag to a spaceport where they said their goodbyes as she professed her love for him but he wanted to keep it professional and launched her to Tython as Mizael held off Vesmir who joined Gravatus, While she was escaping Gravatus wiped hers and Mizael's memories. Merag's shuttle flew through space apporaching the beautiful planet of Tython instead of crash landing a tractor beam from a cruiser intercepted the shuttle bringing it safely in. The crewman opened and Merag layed on ground knocked out, they took her to Jedi Master Willenskraft who took the young one in as his apprentice teaching her the ways of the force. Merag trained hard learning hand to hand combat as well as saber combat she also began to expirience mind reading abilities which Willenskraft thought was part of her jedi powers. Merag became a Knight and on a mission to Ord Mentel she witnessed a smuggler captured by a crime syndicate she rescued him and fought side by side with him but got a scar on her forehead by a attacker which she used the force to strangle him to death. The smuggler whos name was Durbe journeyed with her on various missions. One night she awoke with a start as she felt something distant awaken in her but she shrugged it off. the next day she and Durbe on their starship fell under attack by a Imperial ship where a SIth and a robot mercenary arrived , Merag tackled the sith fighting him while Durbe took on the robot mercenary. Merag managed to beat the sith down but was attacked by the robot who incapacitated Durbe but she quickly got the upperhand ending the fight in a standstill as the sith named Mizael explained why he was there to recruit them as members of his race: Barians. Durbe and Merag both agreed and were given powers by Mizael excpet Merag who was revealed as already a barian left to join them forming the Barian Legacy and introudcing them to Mizael's master Dark Lord Goldvanius. Merag and Mizael developed a strong relationship showing hints of mutual feelings and always overpowering him in their sparring matches, while the rest clearly saw they were crushing on eachother. They were sent on a mission to Corellia to track a criminal and on their way Mizael and Merag had a conversation which she ended by kissing him on the cheek. The Barians landed at Corellia's coordenates for the criminal but were met by a evil sith instead, who claimed he was once a barian emperor along with them named Vesmir. He tried to act nice but quickly showed his true colors and fought them. Vesmir overpowered Nasch and Durbe as Mizael and Merag combined to fight him but he overwhelemed them with his teleportation and saber strikes. Merag was knocked out while Mizael fought Vesmir who revealed some information that stirred memories in her, she rose and with Nasch and Durbe who also regained themselves ans managed to drive him back as Mizael finished him off pushing off the building they were on but not before Vesmir slashed Mizael's face leaving a large gash. Mizael was taken back to Drumond Kaas where Merag stayed with him and when he was better she revealed the conclusion she came to from the stirred memories that Vesmir was responsible for their extinction and witnessed Mizael being given a mask to hide his face and strike fear into his enemies. Later Merag confronted Mizael about her feelings and he returned them as they started a relationship. Relationships *Peyagrrom - brother *Nasch- ally *Mizael- ally/crush *Durbe- ally *Vesmir- enemy *Willenskraft - mentor Appearance Merag is a slender girl with black hair and blue eyes, she wears a dark blue cloak with a hood with brown textures and has wristguards instead of gloves, she weilds a cyan blue double bladed saber and a flowing dress also blue . Stats *Lv 26 *Jedi Consular *Jedi Shadow *stealth, lightsaber Abilites/Powers Merag is skilled in both hand to hand combat and lightsaber dueling she also has advanced force abilities as she was the most spiritual of the Barians which also influences her Barian ability of mind telekensis, she can sense things and send messages to people distantly also is able to shoot psychic blasts that hit internally and externally. Gallery Merag force1.png|Merag calls on force to lift a enemy up Merag swtor6.png Merag swtor7.png Merag swtor8.png Merag swtor4.png Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Republic Category:Fiction